


and the livin' is easy

by saltandlimes



Category: Marvel (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: (the sex kind), 69 (Sex Position), Dirty Talk, Facials, High School, M/M, Sibling Incest, Summer Vacation, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, past thor/fandral and thor/jane, sharing a bedroom, sunscreen is a good excuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: When their parents take them on their annual family vacation to the lake house, Thor really doesn't expect anything out of the ordinary. But then, he has a dream. While sharing a room. With Loki. Who overhears him talking in his sleep.Guess what kind of dream it is.





	and the livin' is easy

**Author's Note:**

> +A summerboys fic partially inspired by thunderingraven
> 
> +Thor and Loki are in high school in this fic. They are above the age of consent, whatever that means to you personally. Choose their ages as you see fit.

Thor huffs, blowing at a little beetle that’s crawling across the deck. He can just see it between the slats of his deck chair. The sun is hot on the back of his neck as he lies face down, and his hair does little to help. He’s been growing it out for a year now, and can just gather it into a thick ponytail at the back of his neck. Now it’s parted around his shoulders, pooling around him on the chair. Thor swats at where a strand sticks to his shoulders.

“You’re going to get a sunburn.”

Thor hums. Loki hasn’t been out to the lake all day. He’d holed up in their room at the lake house, muttering something about having work to do, and snapping at Thor when Thor asked what he possibly could have to do during summer break. Thor had left him there with the blanket about his shoulders, huddled up at one end of the bed with his computer on his knees. 

Now, when he pushes himself up on one elbow, he sees Loki in nothing more than a thin tank top and swimming shorts. His pale skin glitters in the bright midday sun, and his dark hair glimmers red. 

“Done with all your work?” Thor asks. 

“Almost,” Loki tosses his head, flicking his hair across one shoulder so it hangs down his back. “Mom and Dad been out yet?”

“Not yet,” Thor answers. “Dad said something about going into town today to go antiquing. I think he might have dragged Mom along.”

“Bet she’s gonna love that,” Loki snorts. He sits down on the edge of Thor’s chair, his ass pressing up against Thor’s hip. 

“Excuse you,” Thor says, flopping down completely. Loki’s skin is cool against his where Loki’s shirt has ridden up and his shorts have slipped down, and Thor can’t decided if it feels good or not. It’s making him shiver a little, little goosebumps standing up on his arms. 

“I told you, you’re going to get a sunburn,” Loki says.

There’s a pop when he opens the bottle of sunblock stashed beneath Thor’s chair. Thor closes his eyes, wondering if Loki’s going to put even more on himself, just to spite Thor. He starts when cold hands touch the back of his shoulders. 

“What-”

“If you won’t bother to do it, I’ll do it for you. Lazy.”

“Loki, I don’t need-”

“Shhh,” Loki hums. His voice blends into the whispers of the wind through the branches at the edge of the lake. 

Thor presses his forehead against the slats of the chair as Loki begins to rub the lotion into his shoulders. His hands are cold, and the goosebumps spread from Thor’s arms up the back of his neck. He shifts a little, spreading his legs and then pressing them together again. 

“Stop squirming,” Loki tells him. 

“Your hands are ice cubes,” Thor says, swallowing hard, his throat oddly dry. 

Loki digs the fingers of his right hand into the thick muscle of Thor’s shoulder. 

“Ow! Jerk.”

“Stay still,” Loki says. “I won’t have you getting burnt and complaining about it for the next week.”

Thor settles, closing his eyes again. Loki’s hands have warmed a little, and they are only pleasantly cool when Loki reaches his sides and rubs lotion into the dip of his waist. His back’s been tight recently - too many days at the gym building the muscle that he gets to admire every time he looks in the mirror now. Loki hums a little as he works the lotion into Thor’s lower back. 

“What did you dream about last night?” he asks suddenly. 

“Huh?” Thor says. He’d started to drift off a little under the slow rhythmic caress of Loki’s hands.

“I heard you mumbling in your sleep. What did you dream about?”

Thor bites his lip. He doesn’t remember the dream well, only flashes of dark hair and pleasure. It’s enough, though, to have his stomach tightening and his cock twitching against the deck chair.

“So?” Loki says, and Thor realizes he’s been silent for far too long. 

“Um, it was nothing,” he says. 

“Didn’t sound like nothing.”

“Why? What did I say?” Thor asks. 

Loki is silent. Instead, he runs his fingers inside the elastic waistband of Thor’s shorts, across the place where his ass curves away from the small of his back. 

“What’re you doing?” Thor says. He can’t decide if Loki’s fingers tickle or not. There’s an unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

“Making sure you don’t get burnt, remember?”

Loki’s voice is soft, and he smooths his fingers across Thor’s waist one more time before pulling away. Thor holds back a shiver - though the air is hot, his skin is cold where Loki’s hands were. 

“Your legs are so fucking hairy, Thor,” Loki laughs as he grabs the backs of Thor’s thighs and starts to spread sunscreen across them.

“Manly vigor,” Thor says, flexing as well as he can while flat on his stomach. 

“Sure,” Loki giggles, moving down to Thor’s calves and squeezing them softly. “Whatever helps you sleep at night. Not that you seem to sleep all that calmly.”

And they’re right back to where they started, with Thor wondering what in the world he could possibly have said that Loki is so preoccupied with. He pushes himself up on his elbows, craning his head around to look at Loki as his brother perches at the far end of the deck chair. 

“What did I say?” he asks again.

“Nothing important,” Loki tells him. “Now flip over. I’m sure you forgot your chest as well.”

Thor lets out a huff of frustration, but squirms onto his back, the chair creaking beneath him. The sun beats down on his face, and he squeezes his eyes closed. A glug comes from the sunscreen bottle as Loki opens it once again. Loki’s hands have warmed up now, but Thor still stars when they land on his chest. 

“What are you going to do for the rest of the day?” Loki asks. His fingers massage the lotion into Thor’s shoulders and then down the center of his chest.

“I dunno,” Thor says. His throat is oddly tight, and he has to clear it before he can answer. “Probably just laze around.”

Loki laughs under his breath. He’s reached Thor’s pecs, and rubs each thoroughly before moving down to Thor’s belly. Thor tries not to move. He’s not ticklish, not exactly, but there’s something about how Loki squeezes at the soft curve of his lower belly that is making him want to squirm. He opens his eyes just enough to peer down at where Loki is rubbing his sides.  
It’s then when he sees the bulge between his legs. 

For a moment Thor freezes, frantically taking stock of himself. That tingling feeling throughout his limbs is centered on his dick, and he’s half hard already.

He springs into life, jumping off and knocking Loki from his perch next to the deck chair. 

“Wha-?”

Thor ignores Loki, taking a flying leap off the dock and landing in the lake with a splash. He holds his breath, hovering underwater for as long as he can stand, his eyes shut tight. His cock is stubbornly trying to rise, even as the cool water laps around it. 

Finally, Thor has to come up for air. The lake isn’t terribly deep this close to the shore, and he has to crouch a little, just to keep his waist below water. He digs his feet into the slimy bottom. There are little creatures there, little bugs and tiny water snakes and fish. As he thinks of them, his cock softens.  
He opens his eyes to Loki standing on the end of the dock, hands on hips, his lips pursed. 

“What in the world, Thor? That wasn’t funny.”

The sunlight glimmers on Loki’s hair, bringing out the red highlights that match the red in the beard Thor has just started to grow. Even with his eyebrows raised and annoyance twisting his face, Thor can’t help but think that his brother is too attractive to possibly be related to him. He shakes himself. Little droplets of water rain down into the lake around him, and he stares down at the ripples as though they can explain what in the world is going on. 

“Thor. What the _hell_ was that for?”

“I just… I felt too hot.”

“And that meant you had to dump me onto the deck without so much as a by your leave?”

“I guess?” Thor answers. He really has nothing to say, nothing he can possibly answer. He doesn’t even quite know what happened himself. At least it seems Loki didn’t notice his hard on. 

“Alright then,” Loki says. He turns away, starting towards the house. 

“Wait,” Thor calls out, then curses under his breath. He’s just barely gotten his cock to behave. 

Loki looks over his shoulder. 

“Aren’t you going to come swim?” Thor asks. 

“I just came down here to make sure you didn’t turn into a lobster.”

“Loki,” Thor whines. As much as he knows he should let Loki go back to the house and figure out what the hell just happened, he wants to spend time with his brother. 

“Fine,” Loki sighs.

***

Their parents go to bed early that night. They leave Loki and Thor on the squashy couch downstairs with a bowl of popcorn and a movie playing on the background. Loki is curled up under an old flannel blanket that’s been at the lake house for as long as Thor can remember. Thor himself is in nothing more than his pajama bottoms and a thin white tank top. It’s still warm enough that he doesn’t even really want to wear that, but he didn’t bring anything else to sleep in. 

“So,” Loki says, stretching up from beneath his blanket. The warmth of the lights makes his skin seem golden, and for a moment Thor imagines that they are twins, same and different, just alike and yet not.

“So?” He says after a moment. 

“Why did you really dump me on my ass earlier?”

Thor feels his cheeks flame. He’d tried to forget about that. Now, though, he can feel the phantoms of Loki’s hands on him. He shifts on the couch, spreading his legs wide and leaning forward a little. Then he straightens up. 

“What did I say last night?” He fires back.

“I don’t know. How should I remember everything you’ve ever said?”

“I mean while I was asleep,” Thor says. He tries to glare at Loki, but his brother’s eyes are wide and innocent, and he can’t quite manage it. He settles for staring past Loki’s head at the wall behind him. 

“Oh, that,” Loki drawls. “Well, if you don’t remember, it can’t be important enough for me to tell.”

“It damn well is,” Thor growls. He thinks he’s distracted Loki enough from earlier, but now it’s not quite about that alone. Loki isn’t usually this evasive. In fact, he usually mocks Thor relentlessly about what he mutters at night. 

“How about a deal,” Loki suggests.

“What kind of deal?” Thor asks. 

“You tell me why you tried to bruise my pretty ass, and I’ll tell you what you were going on about.”

“Fuck no,” Thor says. There’s no way he’s admitting that he’d popped a boner as Loki’d done him a favor, or that he’s been fighting back the memory (and the hard-on) all day. 

“Guess I won’t tell you, then,” Loki says. He pulls the blanket higher, and turns to face the TV. 

That’s the last straw for Thor. He lunges forward, grabbing Loki by the back of the neck and knocking him down onto the couch. Loki yelps and Thor slaps a hand across his mouth so that he doesn’t make enough noise to wake their parents up. 

“Tell me what I said,” he hisses. 

“Why do you care so much?” Loki manages to mumble against Thor’s fingers. His lips are soft as they whisper against Thor’s palm, and the tip of his tongue just brushes it. Thor shivers. He pulls his hand away. 

“You brought it up first,” Thor insists. 

“And that means you have to pin me to the couch because it’s so important?” Loki murmurs, still quiet even without Thor’s hand over his mouth. 

Thor looks down between them. He’s managed to lie flat on the couch, mostly on top of Loki. Their legs are tangled together, one of his thighs between Loki’s. He bites his lip, lifting his hips up before his wayward cock gets any ideas. 

“I wasn’t complaining,” Loki whispers. 

“What?” Thor says. He’s not sure he heard Loki right. If he did, Loki can’t have meant he wants Thor to stay on top of him.  
“You don’t have to get up.”

Loki’s eyes are fixed somewhere behind Thor’s head, and when Thor looks down yet again, he sees Loki’s knuckles white where he’s grabbing the blanket. 

“It was… I… sex. That’s what the dream was,” he mumbles. He’s not sure what’s going on, but he doesn’t want to move, and the words come out before he can stop them. 

“Yeah, I kinda got that, Thor.” 

“Did I… did I say who I was dreaming about?” Thor asks. He thinks he knows. There’s something about they way Loki’s hair is spread out behind him, the way that his lips part, that feels terribly familiar. 

“What do you think?” Loki asks. He hasn’t moved from beneath Thor, even though he could easily enough. 

Thor takes a deep breath. If he’s wrong, this will be the worst thing he ever says. If he’s wrong, he might as well leave and never come back. If he’s right, he’s not sure what he’ll do. His cock definitely has a preference - even now it’s chubbing up in his trousers. But even so, he’s not sure. He’s never really considered telling Loki this before, not outside of dreams and fantasies. Those have been haunted by Loki’s pale skin and narrow fingers for as long as Thor can remember, but never before has he wondered what it would be like if those dreams became reality.  
Thor takes a deep breath. He can either lie, say it was Sif or Jane or Fandral, anyone Loki has suspected him of wanting to fuck. Or he can tell the truth. 

Thor has never been any good at lying. 

“You. I was dreaming about you.”

The words slip from Thor’s lips, and just after they leave him, he’s certain he’s made the worst decision of his life. There’s no way that was what Loki was expecting to hear, not a chance in hell. 

He jumps up, shoving Loki’s shoulders against the couch as he pushes himself away. Thor doesn’t even look at Loki’s face as he turns away and bolts towards the door of the lake house. It bangs shut as he rushes through, slapping hard against the door frame. Thor curses as he steps on a sharp rock, but doesn’t stop. 

When he gets to the dock, he pauses. There’s nowhere else to go - he can’t swim across the lake, not in the middle of the night without anywhere to go on the other side. Thor folds his arms across his stomach, wrapping his hands around his sides and hangs his head. He bites his lip hard, but a tear still slips out to track down his cheek, and then across his mouth. Thor tastes salt. 

“What the fuck?” Loki says from just behind him. 

Thor starts, stumbling forwards and into the lake. The water is icy cold, and Thor doesn’t have a chance to catch a breath before it closes over his head. He flails his hands wildly, beating at the water. He comes up spluttering. Water streams down his face, but even so, he can see Loki standing on the dock with his hands on his hips. 

“Are you alright?” Loki asks, and behind the annoyance, Thor fancies he can hear a note of real concern. 

“F-fine,” Thor spits lake water. 

“Get back up here. You’ll freeze if you stay in there.”

“It’s the middle of summer,” Thor says, but he grabs onto the dock and hoists himself back up onto it. 

“And we’re in the mountains in the middle of the night,” Loki says. He sticks out a hand, and yanks Thor to his feet when he takes hold of it. 

“Come on. Let’s go back inside and you can get out of those clothes. They’re gonna stink of lake water.”

Thor says nothing. He follows Loki back up to the house. There’s nothing else he can do. Loki’s right. He really will freeze if he stays out here too long sopping wet. And he can’t really avoid his brother forever. 

Loki stays silent, his hands still on his hips as he watches Thor strip off his shirt and toss it towards the washer. When Thor makes to go sit back on the couch, though, he huffs. 

“There’s no way you’re sitting down with those still on.”

Thor grimaces. He goes back to the laundry and grabs a pair of boxers from the dryer. He reaches down to untie his pajamas, but then he stops. 

“Aren’t you going to turn around?” he asks Loki.

“No,” Loki answers, and says nothing else. 

Thor turns himself, stripping off the pants as quickly as possible, and tugging on his clean boxers in on short movement. When he turns back around, Loki is still staring at him, hands on hips, but there’s a faint flush high on his cheekbones. 

“So, Thor, I’ll ask you again. What the fuck?”

“I’m sorry,” Thor says, staring down at the floor. “I shouldn’t have told you that. I should-”

“Why did you run away?” Loki interrupts him. 

“I- I-” Thor walks across the room. He sets his hands on the back of the couch and leans over it, letting it dig into his thighs. 

“Cat got your tongue?”

Thor shakes his head. His hair hangs about his face, brushing across his cheeks and veiling him from the world outside. He stares between his hands. 

“Oh clearly. You’re definitely speaking volumes,” Loki says. 

“It isn’t that easy,” Thor protests, squeezing the back of the couch. 

“It is. You ran away because you thought I didn’t like your answer, right?”

Thor shakes his head. He pushes himself away from the couch, turning to face Loki. His brother is lounging against one wall, his long, long legs bright white in the moonlight where they stretch out of his tiny shorts. Thor drops his eyes to the worn wood of the cabin floor, staring down between his own feet. 

“Not quite,” he mutters. 

“Not quite?”

“I- I just didn’t want to fuck things up,” Thor mumbles. “I… Loki, you’re my brother. You mean the world to me.”

Loki laughs. He laughs and laughs and laughs, and finally Thor has to look up at him. Loki wipes a tear away from his face as he finally sobers a little. 

“And you think that I don’t feel the same? Thor, I know that sometimes it takes a little bit to get things into your head, but even you can see I wanted you to say that.”

“You- you did?” Thor asks hesitantly. He’d thought that, in the moments he was pinning Loki to the couch, but once the words left his mouth he’d been certain he was imagining everything, and that Loki was certain to hate him now.

“Of course. I’ve been trying to get you to admit that since this morning, you big oaf.”

Thor thinks back to when Loki had come outside, insisting on rubbing lotion into his skin. He thinks of how Loki’s fingers had dipped beneath his waistband, has caressed his sides and stroked over them softly. He thinks about how Loki had stuck close throughout the day, instead of going off to stare at his phone or fish on a shady part of the bank. 

“I am an idiot,” he says, slapping his hand to his face. 

“True,” Loki agrees. His voice is close, so close, and when Thor opens his eyes, he finds that Loki is right in front of him. If he were to take a deep enough breath, their chests would touch. 

“What- what do you want to do about it?” he asks in a whisper. 

“Well, Thor, why don’t you tell me exactly what you were dreaming about doing to me.”

“I don’t really remember,” Thor says. He bites his lip, wondering if he could just make up something, but Loki starts talking before he can. 

“Then why don’t I tell you what it sounded like,” he says. 

“Uh… Um… that sounds good,” Thor answers.

“Come sit back on the couch, brother mine.”

Thor follows Loki around to the other side of the couch, and settles down next to him. They’re not quite touching - he’s not sure if he’s supposed to yet, or even ever. Maybe all Loki wants to do is hear what Thor was thinking. Maybe he doesn’t want it to be reality. 

“Well,” Loki starts, and Thor stares at him sideways out of narrowed eyes. “I was minding my own business, playing around on my computer, when you started moaning from the next bed.”

Thor’s cheeks flush, yet he stays quiet.

“That’s not that unusual - you have a fucking lot of sex in your dreams, Thor. But this time, you rolled over to face me. You looked a bit like you do now. Your cheeks were pink, and you had your lips just parted, as though you needed to breathe a little harder because of what you were thinking about. It was then that you first moaned words.”

“What did I say?” Thor asks. He’s looking straight at Loki now. 

“‘Just like that, baby,’ you said. And at first I figured you were dreaming about some girl. Then you kept talking. ‘Fuck, your tongue,’ you moaned, and I had to press my hand to my cock, because your voice was rough and throaty, as though someone was sucking your cock. You stretched out your neck long, arching your back, just like you might if someone was actually blowing you.”

Thor squirms on the couch. He knows Loki has a way with words, but he’s never experienced it like this before. 

“Want to know what happened next?” Loki asks. 

Thor nods. 

“You rolled onto your stomach and started rocking your hips, fucking the soft bed as though it was someone’s mouth.” Loki licks his lips, leaving them shining, and Thor can’t help but stare. “That’s when I figured out it couldn’t be some girl.”

“How?” Thor asks, finding himself breathless. 

“Because of what you said,” Loki tells him. His eyes sparkle as Thor clenches his fists. 

“What did I say, Loki?”

“‘Wish I could have your cock in my throat too,’” Loki repeats.

Thor’s cock fills in his boxers, tenting them. He squirms, trying to hide himself from Loki, but all he manages is to have Loki look down at his lap and smirk. 

“So I knew you were dreaming about getting sucked off by a guy. And Thor, I know you and Fandral have fucked once or twice, but I never thought you were that into guys, so that was kinda a surprise.”

“What?” Thor says, startled. “You thought I just, what? Wanted a helping hand and didn’t care it was from Fan?”

“Something like that,” Loki answers, waving a his hand in the air as though brushing it off. “Obviously I was wrong.”

“Very,” Thor tells him. It’s not as though he and Fan had ever dated, but they’d thought about it, enough to jump into bed more than a few times. 

“Never mind that,” Loki says. “I was surprised, but it made me pay closer attention. Usually I try to ignore you humping your pillows, but not last night.”

“I- I’m sorry that it bothers you,” Thor says. His cock deflates a little. 

“It doesn’t. I just don’t want to have to jerk off every time your mind decides you need a wet dream. Because, fuck, Thor, it thinks you need one really fucking often.”

Heat floods Thor. It’s this, more than anything Loki has said before, that sets him off. His cock fills all the way once again, and a wet spot starts to form on his boxers where his dick leaks against them. He can just imagine it, his pretty brother trying to ignore him squirming on his bed, but wanting to touch himself the whole time. Thor presses his hand to the front of his boxers without a thought, just to get a little pressure to rock against. 

“So anyway,” Loki drawls, his eyes fixed between Thor’s legs. “You were there fucking your mattress, your ass up in the air. The blanket had slipped off, and so you were only in your boxers. I could see the outline of your balls and your cock each time you pulled away from the mattress, and the flex of your ass when you drove against it.”

Thor shivers, starting to fuck slowly against his hand at Loki’s words. He’s not sure he’s supposed to be getting off on this, but he can’t help it. And it’s not as though, if Loki’s telling the truth, it’s something Loki hasn’t seen before. 

“You looked delicious, Thor. You know it was all I could do to stop myself getting up and pressing my dick against your ass, getting myself off on your thrusts.”

Thor gasps. Every time Loki mentions his own desire, his cock leaks a little more, jumping against his hand. 

“You like hearing that, don’t you?” Loki asks. “I should have known. Pretty, perfect Thor, all he wants to hear about is how much people want him.”

“It’s not like that,” Thor protests, a little out of breath. 

“Oh?” Loki raises an eyebrow.

“I just- I want to hear that you want this too. That _you_ want me,” Thor tells him. This time, the admission is much easier than the last. It’s helped, of course, by how Loki starts to grope between his legs at Thor’s words. His tight, tight shorts leave little to the imagination, and Thor can see that his brother is hard as well. Loki’s long fingers play in dancing circles over himself, stroking up and down as he stares at Thor. 

“I guess that’s better,” Loki tries to growl the words, but there’s a brightness to his voice that Thor can’t ignore. “Anyway, you were fucking the mattress hard at that point. And I didn’t want to bother getting myself off, but you looked so good that I had to start touching myself. And that’s when it happened.”

“What?” Thor asks. He traces the top of his dick through his boxers, but the fabric is too rough against his sensitive skin, and he has to pull his hand away. For a moment, he’s at a loss, but then he slips his hand inside his waistband, and sighs with relief when he takes hold of his cock. 

“You moaned my name,” Loki says. “And I came right there. Just like that. My hand had only been on my dick a minute, maybe two. But you called out my name and I came like a fountain all over my boxers. It’s a miracle I didn’t wake you up, I was moaning so much.”

“Fuck,” Thor swears. He tugs the waistband of his boxers down to below his balls. His cock springs up when he frees it, then slaps against the soft belly he hasn’t quite managed to get rid of yet.

“Prettier than I imagined it,” Loki says. 

“What?” Thor asks, spitting into his hand. 

“Your dick,” Loki tells him. Thor reaches down to grab hold, needing to relieve at least a little of the tension that Loki’s words have set building in him. 

“Don’t,” Loki orders. 

Thor pauses, his hand hovering just above the head of his cock. 

“Don’t what?” he asks. 

“Don’t touch yourself yet.”

“Oh,” Thor pauses, “I- god, Loki, I didn’t even asks. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not that, you big oaf,” Loki tells him. “Look at how hard I am and think if I mind. Just… were you serious about wanting to suck cock in your dream?”

Thor finds himself frozen, his eyes fixed on his little brother’s hopeful face. 

“I don’t remember the dream,” he reminds Loki. 

“If you don’t want to,” Loki starts. 

“I didn’t say that. Only that I don’t remember anything about it. But god, would I love to suck your cock,” Thor says. His mouth is watering, and at this point, it’s not as though anything he says about this is going to make Loki hate him, not after he’s already admitted to wanting to suck Loki’s dick. 

“Lie down on your side,” Loki demands. 

“Like this?” Thor asks, pressing his back to the pillows at the back of the couch. 

“Just like that,” Loki says. He squirms and worms himself around, until his hips are right in front of Thor’s face. 

“Are you-” Thor starts to ask. He swallows the rest of his words, though, when he feels Loki’s lips touch his cock for the first time. 

It’s totally different from when Fandral or Jane sucked his cock. Both of those times, it had felt good, really, really good. This time it feels like every sensation he’s ever felt before was only half of what he is capable of. It’s as though every nerve in his body has decided to put its all into delivering pleasure. 

It gets mindblowingly better when Loki sucks most of Thor’s dick into his mouth. It’s all Thor can do to stop himself from fucking forwards into his little brother’s throat, choking him. He buries his face in the curly hair around Loki’s cock to distract himself. He takes a deep breath, reveling in the smell of sweat and skin. When he nuzzles at Loki’s dick, he has to spit away a curly hair that has somehow found its way into his mouth. When he does, his lip catches on the shaft of Loki’s cock. 

“Fuck,” Loki mumbles against the head of Thor’s dick. Thor squirms again, the vibrations from the word dancing across his skin. He sucks a little at the shaft in front of him, then licks up to the top to nurse on Loki’s dick for a few moments. 

This, too, feels better than anything he’s ever done before. Loki’s cock fits perfectly between his lips and into his mouth. It fills him up and stretches his mouth just wide enough that he notices it, but not wide enough to hurt. It’s everything he’s (apparently) dreamed of, but more importantly, it’s what he’s wished and fantasized about in all the moments he hasn’t been able to stop himself. It’s the culmination of every moment that he’s stolen to jerk himself off frantically in the shower, trying to imagine anyone but Loki. It’s the answer to every wish he’s made, that somehow, somehow Loki would want him back.

He jerks his hips, and then freezes, terrified he’s pressed too deep into Loki’s throat. Loki grabs his ass, though, pulling him forward until Thor is deep inside his brother’s throat. He swallows hard around Loki’s dick, and feels his own balls draw up.

Thor just manages to pull off Loki so he can clench his teeth as he comes down his brother’s throat for the first time. It goes on and on, pleasure throbbing deep in his belly and pulsing with every spurt of come from his dick. When he finally stops coming, he slumps against the back of the couch, mouthing a little at Loki’s cock as he pants. 

“Fuck, Thor,” Loki gasps. His cock leaves Thor’s lips, and Thor gives a little mewl of protest before realizing that Loki has scrambled around to face him. There’s a line of come running down from Loki’s mouth, as though he couldn’t quite swallow it all. 

“Can I come on you?” Loki asks. His eyes are wide, and his cheeks flushed bright pink. 

“Uh huh,” Thor murmurs. He thinks he would let Loki do anything right now, if his brother keeps looking at him with soft lips and bright eyes. 

“Turn on your back,” Loki demands. 

Thor slides down so he’s flat out on the couch. Loki swings a leg over him, and he’s straddling Thor again, just like he did this morning. This time, though, he shuffles forward until his legs are splayed wide over Thor’s chest. 

“Thank god I’m so flexible,” Loki says. “You keep getting fucking broader.”

Thor grins, flexing one of his pecs. He’s been hitting the gym a little harder recently. It doesn’t seem to do much about his soft chin or belly, but his arms have gotten jacked, and his pecs are pretty nice as well. 

“Show off,” Loki says. 

“Duh,” Thor tells him. He falls silent as Loki starts to stroke his cock though. The view is incredible, and Thor finds himself taking hold of Loki’s hips, just so he can see his big hands around them. 

“Grab my ass,” Loki demands. 

Thor reaches around, cupping his palm around one of the cheeks. It fits perfectly, and when he squeezes, feeling the soft heft of it, his spent cock manages to dribble a little more come onto his belly. 

“Yeah, fuck,” Loki moans. He’s moving his hand faster than fast now, his cock held out away from the black curls that climb a little ways up onto Loki’s belly. “Gonna come on your face, Thor,” he says. 

“Oh fuck,” Thor swears. It’s too good, Loki squirming on top of him, rocking against the hand Thor has on his ass. And now this, Loki’s come all over him, a marker, as though Loki has claimed him. 

He parts his lips, and at that, Loki sets the head of his cock against the lower one just as he begins to come. Thor gasps, warmth covering his lips and cheeks and even spattering onto his forehead. He manages to catch a lot of it between his lips, though, swallowing it down as fast as he can.

Loki pants above him, then collapses onto Thor’s chest, sliding a little ways down so they flush to one another. He reaches up, smearing his own come across Thor’s cheek, and then down his chin through the five o’clock shadow Thor’s been trying to grow into a beard. Thor sighs. 

“So,” Loki says. “Regret anything?”

“Regret?” Thor asks, fuzzily. He has Loki on top of him, warm and solid, and Loki’s come on his lips. “How could I?”

“You just fucked your little brother’s mouth,” Loki tells him. 

“Yeah,” Thor yawns. “You wanted it. Didn’t you?” He cracks an eye open, suddenly worried. 

“More than anything,” Loki admits. 

“Then what do I have to regret?” Thor asks. 

“Nothing,” Loki answers, and he’s right. They never regret a single thing.

**Author's Note:**

> +Thank you to my glorious beta readers [SoftThors](http://twitter.com/SoftThors) and [woulduknowmore](http://twitter.com/woulduknowmore) who are both wonderful writers as well as being brilliantly encouraging. 
> 
> +find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/saltandlimes/), [tumblr](http://saltandlimes.tumblr.com/), and [dreamwidth](http://saltandlimes.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
